battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces and department of the United States Navy. It is responsible for providing force projection from the sea. They are a featured faction in a significant number of Battlefield games. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 The US Marines appears in Battlefield 1942 at a later patch, replacing the US Army in the Pacific theater. The USMC engage against the Imperial Japanese Navy for control of islands across the pacific theater. Engagements Kits The USMC kits in Battlefield 1942 are almost identical to their Army counterparts with the exception of being issued the M1 Garand for the Engineer kit. The US Marines have green camouflaged helmets (excluding the Medic) and jackets, with a pouch on their left breast; olive drab trousers with pouches on their upper thighs, puttees and black boots. Webbing consist of a brown leather pouches and a pistol holder attached to an unsupported belt. All marines carry backpacks with the words "USMC" and the marine emblem below it, making it slightly harder to distinguish between different classes, although the Scout and Medic have the identifiable foliage and radio set, and red cross emblazoned helmet, respectively. Engineers carry a shovel attached to their backpack. Vehicles The USMC is issued identical to its US Army counterparts in what vehicles are used with the exception of the fighters and bombers, which is a F4U Corsair instead of the P-51 and SBD instead of the B-17. Similar to their Japanese counterparts, the USMC is not issued a heavy tank and the USMC have access to Carriers, Battleships and Submarines. Like the US Army, the USMC uses green paintjobs for their land vehicles. Armor * M4 Sherman (Light Tank) * Priest (Artillery) Light Vehicles * M3 Half-track (APC) * Willys MB (Scout Car) Emplacement * 40mm Bofors (AA Emplacement) * M2 Browning (Machine gun emplacement) * Defgun (Coastal artillery) Planes * F4U Corsair (Fighter) * SBD (Dive Bomber) Ships * Enterprise (Carrier) * PrinceOW (Battleship) * Fletcher (Destroyer) * Gato (Submarine) * Elco 80 (Patrol Boat) * LCVP (Landing craft) * Raft (Inflatable boat) Gallery BF1942 USMC AT WAKE.png|Marine armor and infantry at Wake Island BF1942 USMC ANTI-TANK.png|A USMC anti-tank Marine BF1942 USMC ENGINEER.png|A USMC engineer BF1942 USMC AT WAKE 1.png|Marines in combat at Wake Island BF1942 USMC MEDIC M2HB.png|A USMC Medic on a M2 Browning mounted on an M3A1 Half-track |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the USMC returns this time engaging against the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a tank top, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits The USMC kits are almost Identical to the US Army with the sole exception of the scout class; in which they are issued the M40 instead of the M21. Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings WWII Mod In the WWII Mod the USMC returns fighting against IJA on the Pacific Front. Engagements Kits The major difference between BF1942 and The WW2 Mod of Battlefield Vietnam is that the M1 Garand is now given to the Engineer,Anti-tank and Assault kits.Weapon wise;They get the Mortars from base game as well as M2 Flamethrower Assault Loadout 1 *Knife *Colt *Frag Grenade *BAR M1918 Loadout 2 *Knife *Colt *Frag Grenade *M1 Garand Engineer *Knife *Colt *M1 Garand *TNT *Anti-tank mine *Wrench Medic *Knife *Colt *Frag Grenade *Medkit *Thompson Anti-tank Loadout 1 *Knife *Colt *Frag Grenade *Bazooka Loadout 2 *Knife *Colt *M1 Garand *Mortar Scout *Knife *Colt *No 4 Sniper *Frag Grenade *Binoculars Flamethrower *Knife *Colt *M2 Flamethrower *Frag Grenade *Binoculars Vehcicles They use identical vehicles to the battlefield 1942 Ground *Willys MB *M3 Half-track *M4 Sherman Air *SBD *F4U Corsair Sea *Enterprise *PrinceOW *LCVP *Elco 80 *Raft Emplacements *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the default playable three factions. They engage against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Songhua Stalemate *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *FuShe Pass *Operation Blue Pearl *Dragon Valley *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) *Road To Jalalabad Vehicles used Light vehicles *DPV *HMMWV *Muscle Car *Semi Truck Armor *M1 Abrams *M6 Linebacker *LAV-25 Helicopters *Little Bird *AH1Z *Black Hawk Jets *A-10 *F-35B *F/A-18 *F-15 Boats *RIB *USS Essex Player Kits |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the United States Marine Corps appear in the multiplayer of the game. They are one of four factions in the game. They are allied with the European Union and fight both the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. Engagements Against the MEC *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Engagements Against the PLA *Bridge Too Far *Frost Bite *Honor *Little Big Eye *Hidden *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge Player Kits Assault *M4 Carbine with M203 *M92F *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *M95 *M92F *GPS *ANPQ Laser Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *MP5-N *M92F *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *SPAS-12 *M92F *SMAW *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *M249 SAW *M92F *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles Light Vehicles *DPV *HMMWV *Snowmobile *Gun Van *Civilian Car *Civilian Truck LAVs/Tanks *M1A2 Abrams *M6 Linebacker *LAV-300 Helicopters *AH-64D *UH-60L *AH-6J Naval Craft *S-26 *RIB Emplacements *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 19 *Command Computer |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige-colored uniforms. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea (1943) Player Kits Vehicles Light Vehicle *Willys MB Tank *Sherman Naval Vessels Aircraft *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell Emplacements *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors |-|BFO = Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the USMC is pitted against the Russian Army. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. The modern Marines all use the same character model as the US Army's Assault kit model from multiplayer. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States Marine Corps are seen fighting the Russian Army. Engagments with RFG *Strike at Karkand *Gulf of Oman *Sharqi Peninsula *Basra *Dragon Valley *Dalian Plant* *Mashtuur City *Myanmar |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 Singeplayer In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction. The player controls Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn of Misfit Squad, in the single-player campaign. He is controlled in most singleplayer missions, in an effort against the Iranian People's Liberation and Resistance, in the year 2014. They eventually come into a quick skirmish with the Russian Paratroop, the VDV, in the mission Rock and a Hard Place. Within the campaign they also control another Marine, but in the 1st Tank Battalion. His name is Jonathan Miller and is playable in two missions of the single-player missions. Within both of these missions, he is on his way to assist Misfit within their task in the heart of Tehran. He fights only the PLR faction in these segments. Notable Personnel *Haymaker **Joseph Brady *1st Marine Division **1st Reconnaissance Battalion ***Misfit Unit ****Misfit 1-3 *****Henry Blackburn *****David Montes *****Christian Matkovic *****Steve Campo *****Quinton Cole *****Jack Chaffin ****Misfit 1-4 *1st Tank Battalion **Anvil 3-1 ***Jonathan Miller ***Ingham **Anvil 3-2 **Anvil 3-3 Misfit Squad's Engagements with the PLR and VDV 1st Tank Battalion's Engagements with the PLR Weapons Used These are all the weapons that appear in the Battlefield 3 campaign. Most if not all of these weapons can be obtained from the beginning of the level or from dead Marines. The M67 Grenade is the standardized grenade of the Marines throughout the campaign. The M224 is also shown as the standardized mortar launcher in Operation Guillotine. Other weapons can be obtained, though, from fallen enemies. Assault Rifles Carbines Handguns Heavy Machine Guns Launchers Light Machine Guns Personal Defense Weapons Shotguns Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles Vehicles Used Throughout the Battlefield 3 campaign, a variety of vehicles are used. For light vehicles, the USMC is shown operating the HMMWV and the Growler ITV. While only shown during Thunder Run, the USMC are also known to operate a Logistics Vehicle System. For an MBT, the US are shown operating the M1 Abrams. The Light Attack Vehicle of the USMC is the LAV-25 and the major land transportation system being the AAV-7A1. In Thunder Run, the USMC is shown operating the AH-1Z Viper as the main Attack Helicopter. The AH-6J Little Bird is seen to be the Scout chopper of choice throughout the singleplayer campaign. The UH-1Y Venom is the Marines main method of Air Transport. Again in Thunder Run, the F/A-18E Super Hornet is shown to be the USMC's main jet. The A-10 Thunderbolt II is shown multiple times to be the USMC's main close-air support jet of choice. The B-1B Lancer is shown to be the bomber of choice, exclusively in Thunder Run. Ground Vehicles Light vehicles LAV/MBT Helicopters Fixed-Wing Aircraft File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|US Marines await orders before/during Operation Swordbreaker File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines searching an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR Sniper engages them Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USMC are fighting against the Russian Army. They are featured on every single map included in the base game and the expansions. Their voices are provided by Roger Murray, Nicholas Muller, Jason Naso, Scott Mayland, Nareg Aslanian, Kyle Heatherly, Garrett Powell and Arlie Cummins. Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the faction defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 3's multiplayer mode: Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles LAV/MBT Helicopters Aircraft Naval Craft |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 Singeplayer In Battlefield 4, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction, and the player controls Marine Sergeant Daniel Recker of Tombstone Squad in the single-player campaign. Notable Personnel *Tombstone Squad **Daniel Recker **William Dunn **Clayton Pakowski **Kimble Graves *Molina *Greenland *Hawkins *Call Signs **Bloodhound **Anvil 2 Engagements In South China Sea, the USMC fights off invading PLA troops trying to board the USS Valkyrie. After Tombstone escapes the burning USS Titan and re-enters the Valkyrie, Tombstone then fights its way up to the flight deck with the help of the Marines on board. In Singapore, the USMC launch an amphibious assault on Singapore in order to destroy a PLA-held airport which was going to be used to launch air attacks on the surviving Seventh Fleet. In Tashgar, the USMC engages the Russian Ground Force. It is hinted that the RGF have the upper hand in the fight as the USMC has been pushed out of the airport in new town to old town. The RGF also have SAM sites under a dam in the area. With the assistance of Tombstone, the USMC manages to take down missile sites and regain air superiority. To thank Tombstone, Major Greenland sends them back to the USS Valkyrie in Suez Canal, Egypt. Classes During the campaign, Marines outside of Tombstone are represented by their multiplayer models, with and without alterations. The most common skin to appear is the Assault, sometimes with slight modifications. The Engineer also appears, with no modification, and the Support skin appears in Tashgar. Finally, the Recon skin makes two appearances -- in Singapore as part of Anvil 2, and in Tashgar where Molina uses its model with no facewrap. The Marines use either an M16A4 with no attachments or an M4 with a red dot sight. Weapons Vehicles Multiplayer Engagements In multiplayer, the United States Marine Corps fights against both the People's Liberation Army and the Russian Ground Force. The USMC is featured as one of the default factions on most maps, the exceptions being Golmud Railway and Lancang Dam, where the RGF and PLA are engaging each other instead. The USMC is featured by default in every expansion, fighting the PLA in China Rising, Naval Strike, and Dragon's Teeth, and the RGF in Second Assault, Final Stand, and Night Operations. Due to the choice of factions on a map being up to the server operator, the USMC can appear on any map against any other faction, including the USMC itself, if the server owner so wishes. Soldier Camouflages By default, Marines in multiplayer are equipped with OEF-CP camouflage, but can unlock faction specific camouflages from Battlepacks, such as UCP or MAPRAT. Camouflages like Splinter and Fire Starter receive a unique scheme for the USMC when equipped. The following are the camouflages exclusive to the USMC in Battlefield 4: Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the kit defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 4's multiplayer mode. Unlike Battlefield 3, there are no asymmetric starting weapons (and thus no faction-specific weaponry), and the starting gear and weapons are shared across all three factions, similar to Bad Company 2. Vehicles The following are vehicles available to Marines in multiplayer. Other vehicles, like the Centurion C-RAM and the LCAC, are also used by the USMC faction, but cannot be directly controlled by the player. Vehicles used by other factions can also be commandeered by Marines if they are not be operated by an enemy player. Gallery Battlefield 4 American Character Models.jpg|Battlefield 4 USMC Character Models BF4 US assault.png|USMC Assault BF4 US engineer.png|USMC Engineer BF4 US support.png|USMC Support BF4 US recon.png|USMC Recon BF4_USMC_Gloves.jpg|Hand model |-|BFV = Battlefield V The United States Marine Corps makes a minor named appearance in Battlefield V as part of the United States Armed Forces multiplayer faction added with War in the Pacific. Certain vehicles are marked with USMC designations, implying the Marines comprise some portion of the faction personnel, along with the United States Army and United States Navy. Trivia Battlefield Vietnam *In Battlefield Vietnam the Marines are shown as being the most muscular of the factions. Battlefield 2 *Very early in Battlefield 2 (probably Alpha), the USMC looked very different & their voices were completely different as seen in this video. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, HMMWVs belonging to the USMC are actually marked "U.S. Army". This is most likely due to the same vehicle/kit models being used for both the Army and Marine forces in the game. Battlefield 3 *In the Battlefield 3 Beta, the assault class Marine was Caucasian, however, in the retail game he is African American. The Support Class was also originally Caucasian, however in the game the Support Class Marine looks Hispanic. *Certain entries on Battlelog refer to the multiplayer force as the US Army, instead of the Marines. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 are always the attackers in Rush and Squad Rush on every map. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 first-person model is the same as Blackburn's, despite their 3rd person appearance all having different gloves (with the exception of the Assault). *There was a graphical issue with the American Assault kit, as the Marine is African American in third person but he appeared Caucasian in first person view due to the skin tone of his arms. This was fixed in a later patch. Battlefield 4 *The Assault's outfit appears to be the standard Battle Dress Uniform at the time of the events of Battlefield 4, as it is worn by numerous Marines, Major Greenland, SSgt. Dunn (albeit with his own tigerstripe replacing the MultiCam), and Sergeant Recker. References Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4 Category:Factions of Battlefield V